


What Chance Did I Have?

by aethkr



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, but i wanted to use it, but then i have to use youchika, but youchika is my MOST FAVORITE OTP, for i dont know what level angst is this, i havent hit that in a WHILE, i just know its sad, i want riko to have unrequited love feels too, i wrote so many tags, like riko, not saying that youchika was the only one i could use, now angsty!riko then angry!/angsty!ruby, now i gotta update my other story, omg 1k words, so enjoy, that i nearly forgot to update, there is no level, this is an achievement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethkr/pseuds/aethkr
Summary: Not everything is meant to be. And not every effort that you exert will be rewarded.Riko learnt this the hard way."I keptfightingfor others and all I wanted was to befoughtfor."





	What Chance Did I Have?

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing so many angst fics but couldn't because my mind was like, "what is words?"
> 
> Also, I've doomed myself for using first person too much. What is it like to write in third-person I wonder???

_“You don’t know how much it hurts to see you go on someone else’s_

_boat after I made so many adjustments to make you fit in mine.”_

* * *

 

“We’re dating.” was the words of a single Chika Takami one day. As soon as I heard it, I felt my heart break into many pieces even though it was still one. Her hand was interlaced with yours.

Why did I even hope to be with you even though I knew I never had a chance?

I guess that what love does to you? It makes you hope for the most impossible things. It’s up to fate to decide whether it will become a reality or not.

 

You and Yō were showered with “Congrats!” from most of us. I gave you a congrats as well, but in retrospect, I regret it. And as mean as it sounds, I just couldn’t accept how you aren’t with me. I loved you so much, but you never felt the same. I cared for you, I did everything I can for you, I sacrificed so many things for you. Did you know how much it hurt when all you did was flush it down the drain?

We were best of friends, like you and Yō. We were so close, but now, I felt like you were slowly fading away from my life. It hurts to say but, it’s true.

“Riko-chan!” Your voice hurts me Chika-chan, the cheeriness in your voice. You’re so happy, and I’m not. It hurts so much. “Good morning!”

“Ahaa….” I simply nodded at her. “Good m-morning to you too!”

Her bright eyes that showed so much cheer. The feeling of being able to do anything. The feeling of love…

Chika, I love you so much. Why don’t you love me too?

And as the days flew by, my focus on you slowly decreased. I still saw the things that made me fall for you, but I now never wished for you to be mine. It was a painful process, but I slowly got over my love for you. What else could I do? After all, what chance did I have with someone like you? I already knew this from the start. You would’ve never fallen for me. You would’ve only seen me as a close friend. You would’ve never liked me like how I like you. You would’ve never caught me if I loved you.

_You would’ve never **loved me back**._

 

“Riri…” Yoshiko caught me staring at Yō and Chika. “You’re…. _jealous_ aren’t you?”

“W-What?” The guess caught me off-guard. “O-Of course not! I’m just l-looking at them!”

“If that’s so….then okay..” Yoshiko seemed to believe my lie. At least that’s what I’m telling myself to believe.

 

Since Yō invited Chika to her house today, Yoshiko decided it was cool to invite me to her house as well. My parents luckily agreed, since I wouldn’t have nothing much to do. I didn’t want to be near to the new couple, they break my heart every time I see them. They’re a constant reminder of the actions I never made.

Every time they shared a smile together, a laugh together, it makes me want to cry my heart out. I _could’ve_ been the person Chika was sharing those smiles with. I _could’ve_ been the person Chika was sharing those laughs with. Yet I was too timid, I was too _…… **timid**_. I never acted on what I felt since I always thought Chika would be there. I never knew that Yō was chasing after her too.

It was like a race. Yō and I were at the starting point and Chika was at the finishing line. The first one to get there wins her heart, and sadly, it was Yō who won, not me. I always told myself that I was at a disadvantage. I mean, who _wouldn’t_ fall for Yō? She has looks which can maybe make up for her brains. She has a dazzling smile that seems to captivate everyone who sees it. I always reasoned that Yō was someone that I would easily lose to.

And there I was wrong, in order to win a race, you need to be determined. You need to exert effort. If you don’t do anything, you’ll lose. All your hard work at the start will pay off in the future. “ _If you put your mind to it, you can do anything!”_ Isn’t that what one of the members from µ’s said?

I lost because I didn’t do enough. Though that was where it stung.

_Even after everything I’ve done for you, all the things I’ve sacrificed…_

_…it was still never enough?_

_Even after all the struggles I put myself through…_

_…it was still never enough?_

_Even after all the breakdowns I’ve experienced after fighting for you for so long…_

_…it was still never enough?_

It hurt me so much. I kept **fighting** for others and all I wanted was to be **fought** for. All I wanted was to hear you agreeing to a _dream_ , a _fantasy_ I’ve been hoping to become true for so long, All I wanted to see you smile and nod, confirming that you loved me too.

And unfortunately, it went to Yō.

_I put so much effort to love you, to care for you…_

_…and it was never enough._

Yoshiko hugged me suddenly, snapping me out of my thoughts. She wiped away the tears I never noticed were there. She continued to pat me on the back, and although not saying anything to soothe me, it meant so much.

Even though I was staining her clothes with tears, she didn’t care. She hugged me tighter than anyone could ever can. She hugged me in a way that allowed myself to let everything out. To let everything that was bottled up since day one go. To let everything that got stuck go. After a while, she let go and smiled. She continued to wipe the remaining tears on my face and hugged me once more.

It was then I knew, that I wasn’t **fighting** anymore.

I was now being **fought** for.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this satisfactory? Hopefully it was, that SIP one I did was horrible.
> 
> IT'S ALSO 1K WORDSSSSSSS WHAT IS THIS?!??! I HAVENT HIT THAT WORD COUNT IN A **WHILE! A WHILE YOU HEAR ME A WHILE!**


End file.
